The Road to El Dorado (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Animal Style)
Pachirapong Chaiyadech's upcoming movie-spoof of "The Road to El Dorado." It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Miguel - Kimba the White Lion *Tulio - Young Simba (The Lion King (1994)/The Lion King 1½) *Chel - Young Nala (The Lion King (1994)) *Tzekal-Kan - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Chief Tannabok - Bagheera (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Eagle Skinned Guards - Mr. Soil and the Colony of Ants (A Bug's Life) *Cortes - Chief McBrusque (An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) *Zaragoza - Kerchak (Tarzan franchise) *Spanish Guards - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Altivo - Young Bambi (Bambi 1 & 2) *Bibo the Armadillo - Bucky the Squirrel (The Emperor's New Groove franchise) *Two Girls in Barzalona - Kala and Terk (Tarzan) *Bull - Rhinoceros (African Diary) *The Grocer - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Jaguar Skinned Guard - Digit (An American Tail) *Man Being Sacrificed - Balto *Ball Players - Yakko, Wakko & Dot (Animaniacs/Pinky & the Brain/Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish) *Giant Stone Jaguar - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Two Boys - Tod and Copper (The Fox & the Hound) *Spanish Warriors - The Cossack Cats (An American Tail), Mott Street Maulers (An American Tail), Stray Dogs (Lady & the Tramp) and Cactus Cat Gang (An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West/Fievel's American Tails) *Kids Playing Ball - Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby (The Land Before Time TV series) Movie Used *The Road to El Dorado (2000) Movies TV Shows and Shorts Used *Kimba the White Lion (1965 - 1967) *Jungle Emperor Leo: Hon-o-ji (2000) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (2000) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (1997) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Tarzan (1999) *The Legend of Tarzan (2001 - 2003) *Tarzan II (2005) *Robin Hood (1973) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi II (2006) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The Emperor's New School (2006 - 2008) *African Diary (1945) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Balto (1995) *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) *Balto III: Wings of Change (2004) *Animaniacs (1993 - 1998) *Pinky & the Brain (1995 - 1998) *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time TV series (2007 - 2008) *The Fox & the Hound (1981) *Lady & the Tramp (1955) Songs Featured *El Dorado *The Trail We Blaze *It's Tough to Be a God *Without Question *Friends Never Say Goodbye *Trail We Blaze (Reprise) *Someday Out of the Blue *Without Question (End Credits Version) Trivia *Jungle Emperor Leo: Hon-o-ji, An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, the Gold Classic Collection release of A Bug's Life, Disney's Tarzan on video, the Gold Classic Collection release of Robin Hood, The Emperor's New Groove, the Century 2000 Collection release of Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish, the Gold Classic Collection release of The Fox & the Hound, and The Road to El Dorado were released in 2000. Gallery 2018-11-24-16-01-40--1124515964.jpg|Kimba as Miguel. Simba (Young).jpg|Young Simba as Tulio. nala-young-the-lion-king-73.jpg|Young Nala as Chel. Warren-t-rat-an-american-tail-51.2.jpg|Warren T. Rat as Tzekal-Kan. Bagheera in The Jungle Book.jpg|Bagheera as Chief Tannabok. bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-261.jpg|Mr. Soil and the Colony of Ants as the Eagle Skinned Guards. police-chief-mcbrusque-an-american-tail-the-treasure-of-manhattan-island-9.1.jpg|Chief McBrusque as Cortes. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-957.jpg|Kerchak as Zaragoza. vlcsnap-2015-01-27-17h21m48s218.png|Rhino Guards as Spanish Guards. Bambi-young-bambi-2.22.jpg|Young Bambi as Altivo. bucky-the-emperors-new-groove-2.05.jpg|Bucky the Squirrel as Bibo the Armadillo. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg|Kala and Terk as Two Girls in Barzalona. 11.jpg|The Rhinoceros as the Bull. Marlin-FN.png|Marlin as The Grocer. digit-an-american-tail-51.8.jpg|Digit as the Jaguar Skinned Guard. balto-balto-0.76.jpg|Balto as the Man Being Sacrificed. Animaniacs.jpg|Yakko Wakko & Dot as Ball Players. Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as the Giant Stone Jaguar. 960607.jpg|Tod and Copper as the Two Kids. an-american-tail-cossack-cats.jpg|The Cossack Cats... 4d1d592eff8859f05b61dbf5fde4d2e3.png|...The Moss Street Maulers... ebd105d81acd1d5b59b49de461907ce6.jpg|...The Stray Dogs... GoWestCatGang1.jpg|...and The Cactus Cat Gang as Spanish Warriors. the-land-before-time-561d575d23b24.jpg|Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby as Kids Playing Ball. Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:Movies-Spoof Category:The Road to El Dorado Movie Spoofs Category:The Road to El Dorado Movies-Spoofs